culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1987 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1987 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Paramount Pictures celebrated its 75th anniversary in 1987. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1987 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events *January 31 - The Cure for Insomnia premieres at The School of the Art Institute in Chicago, Illinois, to officially become the world's longest film according to Guinness World Records. *May 23 - Starlog Salutes Star Wars is held in Los Angeles, California, the first officially sponsored Star Wars convention to commemorate the franchise's 10th anniversary. *June 29 - The James Bond franchise celebrates its 25th anniversary and premieres its 15th film, The Living Daylights *July 17 - Walt Disney's classic masterpiece Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is re-released worldwide for its 50th anniversary. *1987 - Paramount Pictures launches a new on-screen logo to celebrate 75 years. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: The Last Emperor - Hemdale, Columbia :Best Director: Bernardo Bertolucci - The Last Emperor :Best Actor: Michael Douglas - Wall Street :Best Actress: Cher - Moonstruck :Best Supporting Actor: Sean Connery - The Untouchables :Best Supporting Actress: Olympia Dukakis - Moonstruck :Best Foreign Language Film: Babette's Feast (Babettes Gæstebud), directed by Gabriel Axel, Denmark Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: The Last Emperor :Best Actor: Michael Douglas – Wall Street :Best Actress: Sally Kirkland – Anna :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Hope and Glory :Best Actor: Robin Williams – Good Morning, Vietnam :Best Actress: Cher – Moonstruck :'''Other :Best Director: Bernardo Bertolucci – The Last Emperor :Best Foreign Language Film: My Life as a Dog, Sweden Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Under the Sun of Satan (Sous le soleil de Satan), directed by Maurice Pialat, France Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Au revoir les enfants (Goodbye, Children), directed by Louis Malle, France / W. Germany Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Tema (1979) (The Theme), directed by Gleb Panfilov, USSR Notable films released in 1987 #Wall Street Births *January 5 - Kristin Cavallari, television personality/actress *January 7 - Lyndsy Fonseca, actress *January 16 - Carrie Keranen, voice actress *January 31 - Zoe Costello, actress *February 5 - Darren Criss, actor *February 9 - Michael B. Jordan, actor *February 21 **Ashley Greene, actress **Ellen Page, Canadian actress *April 4 - Sarah Gadon, actress *April 9 - Jesse McCartney, actor, singer-songwriter and voice actor *April 19 - Oksana Akinshina, actress *April 27 - William Moseley, English actor *June 27 - Ed Westwick, English film and television actor *July 11 - Cristina Vee, voice actress *July 26 - Miriam McDonald, Canadian actress *July 27 - Mara Wilson, actress and writer *August 8 - Katie Leung Scottish film, television and stage actress *August 25 - Stacey Farber, Canadian actress *September 7 - Evan Rachel Wood, actress *September 11 - Tyler Hoechlin, actor *September 22 - Tom Felton, English actor *September 28 - Hilary Duff, actress *September 29 - Anaïs Demoustier, actress *October 18 - Zac Efron, actor and singer *November 12 - Kengo Kora, Japanese actor *December 28 - Adam Gregory, actor Notable deaths Film debuts *Patricia Arquette - A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *Alec Baldwin - Forever, Lulu *Jason Bateman - Teen Wolf Too *Kenneth Branagh - A Month in the Country *Sandra Bullock - Hangmen *Patricia Clarkson - The Untouchables *George Clooney - Return to Horror High *Chris Cooper - Matewan *Courteney Cox - Down Twisted *Stephen Dorff - The Gate *Edie Falco - Sweet Lorraine *Gong Li - Red Sorghum *Richard E. Grant - Withnail and I *Anthony LaPaglia - Cold Steel *Nathan Lane - Ironweed *Penelope Ann Miller - Hotshot *Brad Pitt - No Man's Land *Chris Rock - Beverly Hills Cop II *David Spade - Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol *Ben Stiller - Empire of the Sun *Nancy Travis - Three Men and a Baby *Courtney B. Vance - Hamburger Hill *Jesse Ventura - Predator *Robin Wright - The Princess Bride See also * List of American films of 1987 * List of British films of 1987 * List of French films of 1987 * List of German films of the 1980s * List of Bollywood films of 1987 * List of Italian films of 1987 * List of Japanese films of 1987 * List of Swedish films of the 1980s References Category:Years in film Category:1987 in film